Baby, It's cold outside
by Mikanis
Summary: I swore I'd never write one, but here's some fun with L and Light. Slight OOC, but no warnings to speak of. The image of this just wouldn't go away. Just for fun. I really can't stay, Baby it's cold outside, I've got to go away, But Baby it's cold outside


An- I don't own Deathnote or the Song...

Warnings: Spontaneous Caroling of Dirty songs at Midnight.

Step Lightly,

Mikanis

XXXX

Light sighed as yet again, the station played the same carol. Light himself thought Christmas music to be a little redundant at some point, but L hardly blinked when the songs repeated every few hours.

Only L could work on a murder case and listen to Jingle Bells at the same time.

They sat not quite back to back as usual, sharing the large curved desk at the front of the investigation room. Behind him were a series of dark terminals and discussion table, because God knew, everyone else was at home…likely eating cookies and relaxing on Christmas Eve. Light had no such fortune, being chained to the enigmatic detective.

Light himself wasn't particular fond of Christmas, and his small tolerance was being slowly but surely eaten away by the dozens of celebrities that were putting their own obnoxious spin on already poisonous songs. The cheer was wearing him thin.

Then his favorite song came on, and he felt better. There was only one Christmas carol that he found even vaguely amusing and likely only because it was inappropriate.

Baby, It's Cold Outside.

The music started, and Light just shook his head. Misa had tried valiantly to get him to sing it with her when she was last here…and he was still trying to figure out how she came by a black and white Mrs. Santa outfit. The song was a jazz piece, which was also unusual, because Light rarely listened to jazz. It was duet between a man and a woman, and popular amongst couples. Light liked it anyway.

As he turned and put a few pages through the shredder, he found himself humming along.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside _

Count on Misa to try to get him singing in front of everyone. She'd caught him humming it under his breath, and it'd gone down hill from there. He glanced over another page, mouthing the man's part quietly to himself as he decided that this employee had nothing to do with Kira.

_  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _

He turned and was shocked to hear L quietly humming along too, his head rocking quietly with the tune as he stared wide-eyed at his screen and nibbled on his thumb. Light whipped around in his chair and stared at the files blankly for a moment. That…was strange. Peering over his shoulder slightly, he got bold and raised his voice ever so slightly.

_  
My mother will start to worry- _

" Beautiful, what's your hurry?" L glanced over at him, and just shook his head, returning to stare at his screen with a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

_  
My father will be pacing the floor –_

"Listen to the fireplace roar…"Light wondered what the hell he was doing in persisting, but he wasn't overly shy about his singing voice, so he continued. His baritone was still quiet enough to be considered accidental, should…what was he expecting to happen, anyway?

_  
So really I'd better scurry –_

"Beautiful, please don't hurry…"Light returned to his files, idly reading over the page.

_  
Well, Maybe-_There was a small sigh.

"-Just a half a drink more…"Light dropped his papers and L remarked idly. "You missed your cue Light-kun…"

_Put some music on –_"While I pour…", Light picked up, eyes wide.

"The neighbors might think-" L's low tenor was also quiet, but not bad…not at all.

"Baby, it's bad out there", Light glanced over his shoulder to find L still reading and swaying lightly.

_  
_"Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how…"

"Your eyes are like starlight now." Light chuckled a bit on that one, because L's eyes were the exact opposite of starlight. L grinned too.

"-To break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir."

"Mind if I move a little closer?" Light did laugh that one out, and L shrugged, grinning helplessly.

_  
_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay!"

"Baby don't hold out…" Light managed to quiet his laughter long enough to join in for the final line.

"Ahh, but it's cold outside!"

A moment of music, and Light put something through the shredder, still amazed that they were both sitting here, singing a bloody Christmas carol.

_I simply must go…_

The second verse started and neither of them joined it. Light frowned when L picked up the secondary with him though.

" Baby, it's cold outside." That look said it was his turn to sing the woman's part. He didn't know it as well, but the upcoming lines from the detective should prove interesting. He went up an octave to sing her part, returning to his papers.

_  
_"The answer is no."

" Ooh baby," Hearing that from L almost made Light miss his turn again, it amused him so. His snort earned him a glance. "… it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been…"

"I'm lucky that you dropped in…"

"So nice and warm."

"Look out the window at that storm." L's voice became distorted and Light imagined him singing around a peppermint. He smirked and said the next line easily.

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Man, your lips look…" A pause and then a questioning tone. "So delicious?"

Light almost fell out of his chair, barelymanaging to get the next line out straight. "My brother will be there at the door…"

"Waves upon… a tropical shore?" L supplied sullenly. "This song is ridiculous."

Light sung over him. "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious."

"Oh for heavens… Gosh your lips look delicious?"

At this point Light was laughing so hard he really did miss his line.

_  
Well maybe just a half a drink more…_

"Never such a blizzard before." L chuckled, wiggling his toes in amusement. Light pulled himself together.

"I've… I've got to go home!"

L played his line up, laughing along with him now. " Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Oh god, uh…Say, lend me your comb?"

_It's up to your knees out there…_ L missed his line to stare at Light now, and his expression made the evening.

"You've really been grand."

Light cocked an eyebrow at his paper, and L sighed again, muttering lately. "Your eyes are like starlight now…"

"But don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

"Making my life long sorrow…"

"At least there will be plenty implied…"

"Oh, that was dirty…If you caught pneumonia and died…"

"I really can't stay…"

"Get over that old out…"

_  
_And together they finished it up. "Because baby, but it's cold outside!"

The music ended abruptly, leaving Light in the most awkward moment of his life, bar none. With the last note, the song ended both on the radio and at the desk, leaving them once again with the knowledge that they were investigating a mass murderer on Christmas Eve, and they'd just sung a dirty Christmas Carol together.

"…Well then."

"Indeed."

"Never speaking of this?"

"Definitely not, Light-kun."

"Agreed."

…

_Beep._

A gothic W appeared on their screens. "But you sound quite good together, boys."


End file.
